Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia New Generation REVAMPED
by Squirtle-Chan
Summary: Pokemon Ranger SoA Generation 2, the children of all the main characters gather together in Ranger School, but when new girl Kira shows up everything becomes well odd. Kira is forced to save the world with a power that was forced upon her... Kira must confront her past to protect the future. And what's with that strange Plusle that is always showing up whenever Kira goes missing.
1. A Beautiful Girl with a Sad but Glisteni

Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia

New Generation REVAMPED

Summery: Well simply it is a story about the children of all of the characters from the story of the game Kate and Keith whose son is March, Rythmi and Icacc, whose daughter is Aria, and Kira a girl that's past is known by few. It is a Romance/Hurt/general.

Chapter 1

A Beautiful Girl with a Sad but Glistening Heart

"Hmm. This place is so pretty! And Big. So amazing!" I, Kira Lee Hall, had straight, black hair with natural Red Streaks, and violet colored eyes, I wore the forest green colored school uniform, with the blue jean short shorts and yellow tie. I had on 'Plusle red' lipstick, my skin was a healthy creamy white. A cute plus shaped birth mark on my cheek.

"Okay, all you have to do is capture that PIKACHU over there, OK." A older brown haired man named Cain, who was the son of Kaplan and Clair.

"OKAY!" I said in excitedly, and easily captured the PIKACHU with the capture Styler the man gave me.

"Good work, you are now part of an ultra secrete evil cooperation called," Cain chuckled evilly "TEAM SCHOOL. WHAHAHHAHAHHAH!" Like Father, Like Son.

'He's silly.' I thought with a giggle.

"Now Cain, stop pestering my students with such childish thing like this, especially with such a sorry performance like that." An older lady maybe in her twenties, with brown hair and green eyes, she wore a not very attractive long skirt and an ugly pale green turtleneck. "Now lets get you to class, sweety."

I smiles a happy smile, "Okay!" I cheered.

The nice lady smiled.

I ran past her with my arms spread out lie an airplane, "Let's go miss!" A bright smile on my red lips.

With a chuckle the woman followed in pursuit.

I stopped in front of the school and waited until she was caught up and followed her into the large school building, which held only ten to twelve students, only five to six in each class.

* * *

"Okay, can you please wait here, till I call you in?"

I saluted happily, "Yes ma'am!"

"Such a happy girl."She smiled as she walked into the room, as the door closed the I frowned.

"Even here I feel lonely... maybe I'll make friends... here..." I smiled sadly to myself, In a whisper I sighed, "I really hope I do..."

The teacher walked in with the happiest look on her face.

"OKAY, class, like I said the other day we have a new student!" She said happily.

"A new student! IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL? I BET IT'S A GIRL, TELL ME!" A brunette girl shrieked.

"Hey Alana, why don't you quiet down, before you scare the kid away." A blonde haired boy teased "So is the kid nice, cool or like a celebrity?" Sound familiar.

"OH QUIET you two and wait and see, come on in."

I walked in with a happy smile on my face.

"I'm going with celebrity." A boy gasped.

The class whispered stuff like "She's Pretty." and a guy did that whistle you see in movies and on T.V. When a boy sees a pretty girl.

I smiled at everyone, blushing from all the comments.

"Now, What's your name, young lady?"

"It's Kira!" I said excitedly looking at a random boy, who had a playful-competitive look on his face, it was still a loving look, but different.

"Okay Kira, please go sit next to Davidson." She pointed to the seat next to the boy I looked at.

I sat down happily.

A blonde girl whispered under her breath, "I think she means Inu..."

The boy growled under his breath, "March not Inu. Aria."

"Now miss Aria, can you please show Kira around the school? I'll be in the staff room if you need me." With that the lady by the name of, May Jackson, who was sister with the teacher next door, Cress Jackson.

Once she left the room almost the whole class surrounded me.

"I'm Bennett Black." A black haired boy keeled down and kissed my hand.

I looked at him confused and smiled, "Nice to meet you mister Bennett!"

"Hey there, I'm March." The sorta cute red haired boy with odd blue streaks in his hair said firmly grasping my hand to shake "What was your name again... Kei... no Keye... no... I don't know what your name is... sorry?" He said trying to make me laugh. He's the son of Top Rangers.

Kate and Keith Davidson, I believe.

I giggled, "It's Kira," I shook his hand back.

"Hi Kira, I'm Aria," A Cute blonde haired girl smiled at me.

I happily spoke, "Nice to meet you all."

"Okay. I'll be showing you around the school, also don't mind March, he's an idiot." The really curly blond haired girl smiled, Her voice WAY too load as she skipped out of the room.

I skipped following after her, with a smile on my face, I as so happy I am here!

I feel so... so Free. So happy!

* * *

"Um..." Aria was twiddling with her thumbs nervously, then she said quickly "How did you get so pretty?"

I looked at her with a confused look, " That's an odd question to ask... I guess I was just born this way..."

"Oh." Then she said "How old are you?"

"Fourteen!"

"WOAH! You're only fourteen everyone else here is at least fifteenth or sixteen, some even seventeen." She seemed shocked

"I'll be fifteen in about half a year on March 1st!"

"Cool!"

I really like this Aria girl! She seems so nice! I wonder if she'd be my friend! IT seem odd of me to ask out of the blue!

There was a short awkward silents between us before we got to Mr. Jackson's classroom "Okay this is Mr Jackson's class, your lucky, Miss Jackson is the nicer teacher. Not to sat Mr. Jackson isn't like insanely fun its just that... He's more... strict..." Mr. Jackson, is an unmarried man, who has short blonde hair is the youngest son of the former teachers, Kincaid and April.

I smiled.

She smiled back thinking, '_Wow. Kira is so beautiful and so nice and hyper! I have to be her friend!;_

I blushed a little.

Aria led me away from the room.

After a few endless minutes of silents, she said "Well this is the Staff room. Oh and that's Principle Lamont, over there." She pointed to a slightly gray haired man, who wore a green suit and glasses, he was maybe in his late sixties or early seventies, he was the Principle when March and Aria's parents went here.

"Hello there miss Aria, is Mr. Davidson into something again- oh who is this young lady?"

"Mr. Lamont, this is Kira, she's our new student, she just started today."

"Well Hello," He reached his hand out to shake.

I grinned and shook his hand.

Aria spoke, "Sir I need to finish the tour."

The elderly man nodded.

"Okay guess the libraries next." She spoke.

"Okay." I sighed, lazily, a bored look on my face, I've spent my whole life studying, now I have to do more. AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG.

Aria noticed something new about me, than she thought, 'She's funny if you think about it.'

She showed me the library, where a boy with green hair was talking to a boy with blonde hair. They looked over at us and walked over with a "Hey Aria, Hey girl, who I must ask, where have you been all my life?" The green haired boy said putting his arm around my shoulders, I smiled Thinking he was funny. Not like his father, Ponte.

"Um... Bente, Stop hitting on every freaking girl you see!" Aria and Kenny yell.

He backed off, "Sorry..."

I giggled.

The other boy looked at me with interest in his eyes, like I was a new species of Pokemon. Aria didn't seem to like that.

"What are you staring at, Kenny?" She complained.

"Nothing." He said, all anyone knows is that he is Ms. Jackson's son and is very smart.

"Okay lets go Kira."

I nodded as we left the library.

"I don't see why everyone likes you, this much at least. I mean sure your like really pretty but... Kenny never shows any interest in anyone... and-and... now he likes you!"

"What... I-I don't understand... Kenny likes me?" I ask shyly, saddened that Aria is yelling at me...

"You're too, humble. You know that. You seem oblivious to everything around you. And how the hell can you always be so freaking happy!"

I shrank back, sad, "It numbs the pain..." I whispered...

"You're in pain." She asked.

"I don't think you are ready for my life story... just yet... anyway..." I held back tears.

Aria's eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Let's just say... I had a very lonely childhood..." I spoke...

"I'm sorry..."

I smiled, "It's okay... Because now I'm here. Around people... I'm not lonely!"

Aria smiled, "You'll never be lonely around friends.

She led the way, toward the door to leave the school.

* * *

We both heard a load screech coming from out side.

We looked at each other and bolted towards the sound.

"Janice!" Aria yelled "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I think I made the BIDOOF mad."

The BIDOOF scattered, around the courtyard, I was about to try and catch them when that, as Aria calls him...

Doggy boy, showed up.

Aria whispered something to me and I did as told.

"Hello mister doggie boy!" I smiled sweetly, my eyes open and innocent.

His eyebrow twitched "Don't. Call. Me. Doggie. BOY!" He shouted enraged.

"Awwwww, is mister dog boy upset." Aria smirked.

I snickered, "We need to help, Mrs. Janice" I ran towards a bunch of BIDOOF and quickly caught six of them.

I fell to my knees, panting. March caught the rest and got on his knees next to me saying, "You okay Princess?"

I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, "You okay?"

"Yes... I'm fine..." I sighed...

"You sure?" He clamped onto my arm, my eyes popped wide, "You look tired."

Aria smirked, then did the same thing, "Yeah, you shouldn't lye to us, we can help."

They started pulling me across the courtyard.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Nope!" They both answered,

They began running, I being dragged behind them, "Where are we going?

"That's a secret." Aria smiled.

As we ran I tripped landing face first on the ground.

"OW..." I moaned...

Aria and March were by my side in a instant.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"I'm good..." I smiled giving the thumbs up.

"Gosh even when you are hurt your pretty..." Aria sighed...

"That word again... Come one... I'm not pretty-"

MArch stopped me from speaking, "Yeah, you're not pretty,"

I looked at him. He took my wrist.

"You're beautiful," Our faces were so close, and I mean close enough to kiss. My face was turning a medium shade of red. I avoided eye-contact with him.

"H-Hey..." I gasped blushing.

Aria smirked.

My eyes wide, I stood up and ran away, blushing a bright red.

"Aww... March you embarrassed her..." Aria Pouted.

"Oops..." He sighed.

"You like her?" She asked...

"I-I-I don't know..."

And with that they went in.

I re-wrote this story! I changed names and character personalities even back stories!


	2. Dark Plus

Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia

New Generation

I only own the Ocs and personalities...

Chapter 2

Dark Plus

I sat on my bunk, in a Plusle graphic t-shirt... I was drawing a realistic picture of a Plusle and Minun.

I sensed someone was behind me, I looked over my shoulder, it was Aria.

"What you doing? Oh your drawing, ohh sooo cute, you're really good!"

My face went ablaze and I quickly shut the notebook, holding it to my chest, "O-Oh thanks!"

"Welcome! Hey lets leave the dorm for a while."

"Why?"

"You'll see!"

I looked at her, and sighed, "Okay..." I got up and laid the notebook on my bed, then silently followed her out of the room.

* * *

Four or five other students waited for someone crossing their arms.

"Hey everyone I got her." Aria said happily.

Two firm hands came onto my shoulders from behind. I looked behind me to find March, and not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, but he was a very Attractive red head, he was much taller than me. A small blush went across both his and my face. He even had a cute minus shape on his cheek. SO similar to the plus on my cheek...

He grinned at me Then Aria said, "OKAY! Kira, the five of us have hidden our stylers downstairs, one in each room. Mr. And Misses Jackson's classrooms, The Staff room and Library. Oh and of coarse the Basement."

I looked at her in interest, "Sounds fun!"

Everyone was shocked by my excited outburst...

"March has to go too," Aria smiled "for safety reasons of coarse." She added.

"Yeah, wait me." March gasped, pointing to himself.

"Yeah you!" She smirked, "Afraid of the dark?"

I noticed that March seemed scared, "I-It's okay... I can do it by myself... if March doesn't want to go..." I smiled at them and turned on my heels and started walking down the stairs towards the dark downstairs.

"Kira..." Aria looked sad...

"March, follow her." Everyone spoke in sync.

"Why she said I didn't have to go... Kira said she can handle it, she don't need me anyway." March argued.

"Now March, I know you like her, now go and follow her, she's not as strong as she acts. Now go, before I hit you." Aria growled.

He sighed, "Fine." And he walked toward the steps then stopped and said, "And I don't like her." So a lie.

"Whatever you say Dog-boy."

"Shut up." And he ran down the stairs, then he ran into me at the last step, I had stopped there, well because I didn't like being in dark areas, not being able to see, I guess you could call it a fear.

"Oh good, I caught up to you... something wrong... you seem shaken." He sounded concerned.

"Hha-What? I-Its Nothing." I lied. We took a few more steps before hearing a weird noise.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"AHHHHHHHHHHAH!" I tightly gripped onto March's arm, shaking fiercely.

His eyes widened, shocked. His face flushed, he looked down at me and thought, 'Man she sure is cute, but a lot shorter than me. But she really is scared.' He noticed my shaking, then said, "Hey it was probably just a Pokemon, Kira, no need to be scared. I got yea."

I flushed and quickly let go of his arm saying, "Sorry."

"Hey no need, now lets just keep going."

I nodded and followed him, but then we heard the load sound again.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I grabbed his arm again, but he kept moving towards the sound, dragging me behind him. Then he said, "See Kira, it was only a Zubat." I let go flushed.

"Right, just a Zubat."

He led me towards the door to Ms. Jackson's class, The class was filled with crates, we need to find a Bidoof or something...

"Man this is really annoying," He said, "I hated this hiding place so much." He then looked as if he was thinking and said, "Guess we need to find a Bidoof..." He said to me... but when he turned I was already gone...

I soon returned with a small Bidoof.

"Hey lil' fella can you please break open those crates for me? Come on. Please." I said touching the small Pokemons snout.

It smiled and destroyed all of the boxes and in the wreckage of one of the boxes was a medium green styler.

"Hey, cool that's mine." He said returning putting his styler back on her arm, "Now lets go to Mr. Jackson's room."

I nodded, following him, to the blond teachers classroom, and quickly saw the styler and said, "Who ever hid this one, needs to find a better hiding place."

March agreed...

"Lets get to the library." He yawned, "Man just saying it makes me tired."

"I know what you mean." I said in a laid-back voice.

He smiled at me, and I said, "What you smilen at?"

"You have a pretty smile, that's all."

"Thanks." I blushed.

He led me into the library and said, "Let me get it." He jumped over a table and attempted to grab the styler, but I had already got it and landed, I got it in one jumped.

March looked puzzled, "How." Not really a question.

I looked at him, putting a single finger in front of my mouth to quiet him, "That's my little secret."

He nodded and said, "Lets go to the Staff room."

"Okay."

He took my hand, I yanked it away, quick, I don't know why I did it...

I thought sadly, '_Guess I'm still not used to human contact..._'

He looked sad as we walked into the large room called the staff room only to find a small female Pichu staring at us, it had a styler tied around its neck, it smirked and started to run really fast around the room.

"Kira you take right, I got left, lets corner it off."

I nodded and we ran in the opposite direction of each other and ran into each other, I fell back and March fell forward on top of me. Our faces blazed red, and the Pichu smirked, like it was satisfied. March quickly grabbed the styler and the Pichu looked shocked.

He stood up and glowed with triumph, he helped me up, "Hey Kira, I'm sorry, I tripped, you okay?"

I nodded, my hair covering my eyes. Thank Arceus it was dark, so March couldn't see my reddened face.

"Lets get to the basement," He said quietly and went ahead.

So sweet, just like a Prince. I thought, with smile as I followed him, but that smile went away as soon as we got to the Basement.

He went down and I followed him.

Near the door I grabbed the styler, but the door opened. "W-Who's doooowwwnnn hear?" Mr. Jackson yawned. He wore a pair of pokeball PJ's and a red night cap, he held a Teddiursa Teddy bear.

"Nobody." I said.

"Oh Okay, Night Night, Nobody." His eyes were closed, and he went back to bed.

March sweat-dropped, "Wow."

I rolled my eyes, "Lets get to bed, now."

"Okay," He took my hand and ran off, pulling me behind him.

"Why are we running?" I gasped.

He turned and looked at me with a smile on his face, "Trust me."

I was shocked, but nodded yes.

'_Maybe I can trust this guy... maybe I can actually trust all of them with my secret..._' I thought, actually, truly happy.

When we were up stairs he told me goodnight and we both went to bed, well he did, while I laid in my bunk close to tears, '_Why must I be this way... Why did __**HE **__do this to me...?' _

As the tears slid down my cheeks wetting my pillow, my plus shaped birthmark glowed a dim red...

Who is HE? What did he do to Kira? What Is up with the Plus on her Cheek!? All Shall be answered in the next Chapter!


	3. A Past full of Tears and a Future full o

Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia

New Generation

I only own the Ocs and personalities...

Chapter 3

A Past full of Tears and a Future full of Hope

"Hurry up Kira, we're already late for outdoor class." March sounded panicked, my wrist in his hand, and he made me run.

"Slow down." I yanked my hand away from him, "And how many times do I have to tell you not to drag me around like a rag doll!" I argued.

"Gee, lighten up toots!"

I gave him a dirty look and walked ahead of him, "Call me toots again. Go ahead I dare ya!"

March smirked and came up behind me and picked me up by the waist, making me shriek. He tossed me over his shoulder and his hand slipped to my butt.

Aria came running over, and smirked, "Knew you liked her, you perv."

"Hey, I'm no Perv." He laughed, then frowned when I whispered something into his ear, and he quickly put me down, "Sorry, I need those."

"Won't with the way you act." I looked away.

He flushed, and Aria asked, "What she say?"

He whispered in her ear, and she said, "Oh."

I continued to walk away, my hair hiding my face.

March noticed this and grabbed my wrist, making me look at him, saying, "Your upset," He looked me in the eyes.

"It's nothing..." I smiled.

"Kira-Chan!" A sing-song voice called, happily, running over to me.

I soon felt two large buff arms wrapping around me, and myself being spun around in circles.

March looked pissed... I'm not sure why...

"Jet! Let me go! Put me down!" I shrieked as the black haired boy spun me round and round.

The boy wore a Professional Red Ranger Uniform.

"Hey now is that anyway to treat you loving friend!?" The boy by the name of Jet spoke Dramaticly, "I tracked through the pouring rain and snow and sandstorms and Intense Heat to get here! Literally! I got word about having to do this Out door class while I was in Shiver Camp, like a week ago! Then I got sent to Boyleland, which by the way was entirely too hot! and then that damn quest that sent me to Haruba Village! That Sandstorm was brutal!"

So mellow-dramatic...

I flinched, '_Rain, I hate rain.__'_ I thought.

"You're so mean to me, Kira!" He started to 'Cry'.

"Jet... really... work on your acting skills..." I sweat-dropped.

"Hey, no fair you ruined my act, why are so mean, as mean as a cat, scratch like a cat, bark like a dog," He was smirking a evilly-mean goofy smile, he knew I hated to be compared to a dog.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO A STUPID DOG, DAMMIT!" I yelled at him, "You dumb ass!"

March was shocked at my language.

"So gullible." Jet laughed, rubbing my hair.

"I am not gullible!" I argued.

"Whatever you say. Kira." He smirked.

I growled.

But then Aria changed the subject by saying, "So... um Kira... who is he?"

Jet and I looked at each other and nodded, "Jet was me first friend."

"Yeah..." Keith noticed that Jet looked sad, as if he knew something.

"Hey Inu? Doggie Boy... Hello... Anyone in there?" Aria asked, Using his nicknames that he hates, waving her hand in front of the zoned out face of March, "MARCH!"

March snapped out of his little trance, "W-What?"

"Kira, your friends with a dumb ass **MUT****T**," Jet Joked,

Mutt. March frowned.

"Who you calling a mutt, you're the one who looks like one." March shot back.

Jet smirked, "I'm a prettier dog than you."

"Ladies Ladies! You're both pretty... now shut up the both of you..." I sighed, joking.

Out of no where Jet got really close to my face, like close enough to kiss, "Awe... You think I'm pretty!"

March Growled while I Blushed.

Jet smirked, his face getting closer, he then placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

Aria cooed, "Awe. So cute! March is Jealous!"

"I am not! Aria!"

"Are Too."

"I am not, got that Blondie." March growled.

Aria smirked, "Jealous."

"Jet, Don't we have to get going we're late for a special outdoor class."

"Yeah, I know, I'm the Ranger." He said proudly.

_'__Idiots.__'_ I thought, '_Why would they let him do it, he's a complete Idiot?__'_

Aria and March fell flat on their faces, "H-How, is he a ranger? It's still hard to believe..."

"He went to school here last year..." I spoke, "He wanted to see if it was 'Safe'"

"Safe." March repeated confused.

"I didn't want her to get hurt is all... She's fragile..." Jet laughed a bit.

March started chuckling.

"SHUUUTTTT UPPP!" I hit them both over the head, "And I am not."

"Hey Kira, come on, I was only playing around, well hurry up, your gonna be late." Jet bolted, Aria followed, March was about to till he saw my face, a sad, glazed look filled my eyes, like I was possessed.

"Kira, you okay?"

I closed my eyes and began to blink, "What are you talking about, March?"

"Nothing, hey I just noticed something, you never tell us anything about your family. You never even mentioned that Jet guy before until today and you two seem close..."

I frowned, "My father... if you can even call him that..." Tears filled my eyes... "If... If you can even call him a father... He's a monster... h-he...he..."

'_Don't tell him... don't... he'll call me a freak __too__... I'll be all alone!' _My mind screamed, '_Again...'_

"What did he do...?" He looked me in the eye, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm not going to just trust you with everything in my life, you know, I still barely know you." I sighed, crying as I walked down the stairs to Ascension Square where the school was holding Outdoor class.

He hurried after me and caught me by the wrist, to stop me, "Kira... Please... trust me... I want to help you..." His eyes Pleaded with me.

"Don't touch me." I said yanking my hand away, "Just... Just leave me alone, I think I'll skip outdoor class, now see you later," I ran off.

"Kira! Wait!" He yelled, running after me, "It's unsafe."

March's Blood ran cold as a scream ripped through the air, my scream, "HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

3 Beats passed before he bolted towards my scream, one thought on his mind, '_Kira!'_

A scary man walked closer to me a knife in his hands, as I backed away till I was up against a tree trunk, "Stay-Stay away." I was on the verge of tears.

The man snickered walking closer to me till he was up against me.

"H-help-" My voice cracked, the knife at my neck.

"I won't kill you if you let me take something from you." He chucked evilly, reaching for a higher position on my body.

"ST-STOP! MARCH! JET! OW-" Tears built up, as the blade made a small incision on my neck.

"KIRA! HEY TOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU..." March yelled punched him hard in the face, Knocking him out, "BASTERED!"

I'd never seen his so mad, it was kind of scary, I was about to say thanks, but then I saw a scarlet liquid streaming from in hand.

"March... you're bleeding..." I cried, running over to him.

"Aww this is nothing-" He then saw large, salty clear tears run down my face, from my sad violet eyes.

He was shocked, he walked towards me, and with is other hand, reached for my hand, taking my hand in his, gently pulling me to his chest.

I cried into his chest.

March noticed a red glow coming from somewhere... as he looked down he noticed my birthmark was glowing...

He looked me dead in the eye...

"Kira... Y-Y-You okay...?"

"Yeah..."

"Lets get back to class... oh wait... you're bleeding..."

My eyes widened as my hand when slowly up to my cheek, "Oh... I-I-I guess I am..." I noticed storm clouds gathering above... and before the first thunder could boom, I pulled away from him crying...

I slowly backed away from him and ran away...

**Normal Prov.**

"Kira!" March yelled, Running after her... but soon he lost sight of her..., "Kira... where are you?"

March looked towards the sky, the beautiful sunny day they were having was turning into dark nearly black rain clouds. He sunk to the ground under a tree... and sighed, "Kira... come back.."

It started pouring rain...

"Plus... Plussle...?" March heard a small whimpering sound... he fallowed the sound and soon found himself in front of a small** violet eye****d** Plusle cowering in fear, The Plusle looked almost sad... Lonely even.

It looked scared. Rain soaked the small Pokemon to the bone.

March smiled sadly, "Hey..."

The Pokemon jumped, scared hiding behind a tree.

"What? No need to be scared..." He smiled, "I won't hurt you..."

Soon the Plusle came out of it's hiding place and carefully walked over to the ranger student...

"Plus?" It asked, fear in it's eyes.

"Yeah... really... You know Plusle... I'm really worried..."

"Plusle..."

"Why? Oh you see there is this girl... who I well... I like her... and she ran away from me... and...and... she has some back story that she wont tell me..." He admitted, "And I only want to help her... and then she ran away from me... and I-I don't know why..." His eyes watering with tears...

The small Pokemon looked surprised, scurried up his arm and down the other... then out of nowhere ran away.

"Such a weird little Pokemon..." He sighed, "I'm so worried about Kira..."

"March?" A voice asked.

March looked up to find the worried expression of Jet.

"Wheres... Kira...?" He sounded frantic...

"I don't know... she ran away from me before it started raining..." March sighed worried...

"We have to find her... NOW... She's terrified of Thunder!" Jet shouted running off.

March's only thought was... '_KIRA!' _before he ran off in search of her.

**Kira Prov.**

I found myself in a large cave all alone, looking into a little pond of water... but something was different... I wasn't human... I was a violet eyed Plusle...

'_Father Caused this...' _I thought.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**14 years prior**

"Alice, Bring Kira to me..." Father spoke to my mother who was holding a small violet eyed infant, "You know my dream... To rule Almia... was crushed so many years ago by those... rangers..." He growled, "They believed they had gotten rid of me... but this little child will help me rule this land..." He smirked.

Mother Shook with fear, she did not want to give up her baby... "Blake... Please... This is our child you are talking about... only a baby..."

"Yes, she is only a baby but soon... yes, soon she shall be a weapon for the use of me and my plans..." He chuckled, "She already has the power inside of her that I installed.

"She is not a computer program Blake..."

"Alice... Give me the girl... and get out..." He ordered.

The violet eyed woman held me close to her chest, "No... She is my baby... and you will not take her..."

The man Growled, "Alice..." He warned, stalking closer.

"Gardevoir! Teleport!" Alice yelled as she backed away.

A white Pokemon with the lower part of the body that looks like a ballroom gown. Its hair curls down the sides of its head. The spikes on the side of its face resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms that connect to the hands without defined wrists and long, slender fingers that resembled gloves. It has red fin-like horns on its chest and back. So elegant the Pokemon was. It appeared like a ghost.

"NOOO!" Father shouted... but it was to late the Pokemon had teleported the three of us out of the terrible place where my father was... away from his plans...

My mother smiled, "Thank you old friend..."

The Pokemon smiled back, then looked at me... "Gar...Garde..."

"Yes... I know... Kira is going to pay dearly for what that monster did to her... But for now I will protect her... she will never be forced to do the plans of that evil man... Kira will never be able to play with regular children... we must hide her... I think we should leave Almia... Go to Chrono Island(Usually called Five Island) in the Sevii Islands... my family is there... it's safer for her..." The woman sounded frantic.

Gardevoir smiled in understanding and prepared itself for Teleportation to their new home.

3AAAAA

2

1

TELEPORT!

To a new life...

**Flashback end**

Everything was so different after that day...

I sure do miss Chrono... It always felt so homey... so warm... the stars always so bright... Maybe... Maybe mom was right... maybe I should just go back home to the Sevii Islands...

I felt my body start to shift back to my normal form... human... I looked at myself... same old me... same hair same eyes... same uniform... I was me again...

BOOOOOM!

I screamed crawling to the back of the cave, in the fetal position... Crying.

"Kira!" Jet ran towards the cave I hid in, "Dammit Kira, not again." He then dropped to his knees by my side and hugged me tightly as I sobbed.

"J-J-J-Jet...?" I cried, hugging back, "I'm scared..."

He nodded, "I know..."

"I w-w-w-want to go home... I-I-I-I-I miss everyone..."

He nodded, "I know... I know..."

"Thanks. Jet..."

"For what?" He asked in a soft voice

"Not running a-a-away from me all those years ago w-w-w-when you f-f-f-found out m-m-m-my c-c-curse..." I spoke in a whisper.

"It's not a curse... it makes you unique... and just as cute..." He tweaked my nose with a chuckle.

"Y-Y-You r-r-r-really mean it...?"

Jet smiled, "Everyday."

"I love you Jet..." I spoke in truth...

"I love you too Kira... For always and Forever..." He smiled...

Our faced were extremely close together...

"Jet..."

"Yeah..."

I smiled, "You know... I only wanted to be a ranger to be near you... we've been so far apart... for so long... the Sevii Islands archipelago is so different and so far away from Almia..."

"Tell me about it..."

Finally his soft lips met mine... and finally after all those years of dreaming, my greatest wish finally became a reality... I got a kiss from Jet...

**March Prov **

"Kira... Jet..." His eyes widened, then softened, "I should have known..." I whispered as I watched Kira kiss Jet...

I sighed and turned away... thinking, '_I guess it's only to be expected...Kira's known Jet for years... and me for a couple of months..._

"Life is so unfair." I mumble walking back to the school...

**A few Hours later...**

Jet ran over to me, " Hey, March!"

"Hmmm? What is it?" I tried not to sound cold.

"Hey do me a favor... please?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm begging..." He pleaded

"Fine," I sighed "What is it?"

"Will you please watch after Kira for me... I cant be with her here at school... and well she'll need someone she can trust to share things with... and well... she trusts you... so cherish that... and never push her for information about her father... it's a touchy subject... and she's really oblivious at times so be patient with her... she's not used to large towns and places like that... She also really LOVES to talk about the Sevii Islands... and... and most importantly... keep her safe..." He begged me.

"Of course..." I smiled... "I love Kira..."

I don't know where the words came from... Love... Kira... they sounded so right together...

Jet's eyes widened, then he smiled knowingly... "I love Kira to... Jest Keep her safe at all cost... okay..."

"Anytime..." I smiled.

Okay so Chapter done!

Yep Kira's 'Father' is Blake Hall, Her father mutated her DNA with Plusle DNA so Now she can turn into a Plusle...

Ooo~ A Love Triangle!

Jet-Kira-March

Reveiw!


End file.
